Rael Zuus
Rael Zuus was a Molouk hailing from Hakor, though she was originally from the island of Ramirra. She was the sister of Tasaru Enkar. Given her background, Rael spoke the lupogryph language better than she speaks the Ramirran tongue and is often seen wearing lupogryph-styled clothing. Her trademark weapon was an ethoy longsword with a dragon head pommel, an item which originated from Tyrell. History Infancy and life in Hakor Rael was born in Ramirra to King Hend, being one of two children he'd had with a peasant in Haseth. Rael was selected by Hend to be his heir apparent to the throne, but before this knowledge could be made public the town was attacked and Rael's mother killed. While her sister, Tasaru, was dragged away and eventually found by the Draconite High Priestess, Rael was adopted by one of the mercenaries who'd assaulted her home. This mercenary was a Hakaan who had not been aware of the true intentions of his raiding party. When he found Rael he had compassion on her and took her home with him to raise her as his daughter. Rael grew up in the traditions and culture of the Hakaan people, specifically the Kķmar Clan, apparently never realizing that there were other Molouks. At some point her father, Tereķ, made a prophecy concerning an unknown person of destiny who would bring peace to Hakor, as the land suffered frequently from war. Rael supported this prophecy and made many efforts to help stop war and support the Hakaan Matriarch Thell, even going so far as to single-handedly wage battle with those who opposed the Matriarch and stop the Fifth Rebellion War. During her involvement with this war, one of the claws on Rael's foot was torn loose when she saved the life of Aka, allowing a sickness called redsnake to enter through the wound and gradually afflict her. Despite the disease, she continued to serve faithfully to the ruling family and became a friend to the throne. Sak-Marit During her efforts to unite the Hakaan clans and quell a future war, Rael met a group of Molouks that consisted of the Draconite clan and two of Tasaru's children. The existence of other creatures who looked like her surprised her, but she was intrigued nonetheless. Rael chose not to travel with them at the time, as her road took her elsewhere, though later she met up with Luna, who had come searching for the stolen Moonstone. Luna revealed Rael's past and true heritage to her, then cured her of her disease, which planted seeds of trust. When Rael joined the group of Draconites later on, she learned that Luna had gone to face one of the more dangerous clans on her own. At this point Rael found out who Luna truly was (not having known during their previous meeting) and determined that the goddess was in fact the prophesied Saķ-Marit, or "Morning Star". After the budding war was stopped, Rael chose to journey to Ramirra with the Draconites to meet her sister, having developed a fond mother-daughter relationship with Aero. As far as is known, Rael stayed in the Southern Isles from then on. Attributes Though she was a warrior, Rael was often pensive in nature and brave when it came to confrontation. She was also somewhat quiet, usually listening to what others had to say instead of talking very much. Rael was described as dark storm-gray with white stripes across her entire hide and a dark blue mane and belly. She wore her left ear pierced with a pewter carving of a windchaser holding a diamond, an earring she inherited from her genetic father, Hend. Rael's sword is of elven make and bears a blade that is brown in color, being one of her prized possessions. Her preferred method of travel is by air, as she is the owner of a ralcea named Orin. Her name can be assumed to be the Hakaan word for "wingless". Category:Characters